Helicopter (Teletubbies episode)
The Helicopter is the 19th episode of the original series. It first aired on 24th April, 1997. Plot Po plays with the levers and buttons on the control panel inside the Tubbytronic Superdome. Just then she suddenly sees The Magic Windmill spinning. The Teletubbies watch Sam have a ride in a helicopter from Penzance to the Scilly Isles. Back in Teletubbyland, Laa-Laa goes out to play with her ball. She bounces it and then throws it. But she accidentally gets it stuck up a tree. Laa Laa tries to jump up and reach it, but she isn't tall enough to reach her ball Dipsy tries to reach the ball, but he isn't tall enough either. Even Tinky Winky isn't tall enough to reach the ball even when he tries to. Laa-Laa feels very sad because she can't reach her ball. But however, Po thinks she can reach the ball, even though she is the smallest Teletubby of all. She borrows Tinky Winky's bag, spins it around, and releases it. The bag hits the ball and it falls out of the tree. Laa Laa is overjoyed to have her ball back when she is happy and feels better, Tinky Winky gets his bag back and the Teletubbies and the narrator say: 'Clever Po!' Then suddenly, the Magic Windmill starts spinning again. The Teletubbies rush off to watch the Magic Event. The Three Magic Ships sail through Teletubbyland. The Magic Windmill stops spinning and it's time for Tubby Bye-Bye. Featuring: Barry & Sam Philpott Plot (US Version) Inside the House, the Teletubbies make noisy footsteps, Po marches, Laa Laa jumps, Dipsy skips and Tinky Winky has Tubby Custard on his foot and Noo Noo tidies up. The Magic Windmill spinning. The Teletubbies watch Sam have a ride in a helicopter from Penzance to the Scilly Isles. Back in Teletubbyland, Teletubbies do The Running Away Dance. Laa-Laa goes out to play with her ball. She bounces it and then throws it. But she accidentally gets it stuck up a tree. Laa Laa tries to jump up and reach it, but she isn't tall enough to reach her ball Dipsy tries to reach the ball, but he isn't tall enough either. Even Tinky Winky isn't tall enough to reach the ball even when he tries to. Laa-Laa feels very sad because she can't reach her ball. But however, Po thinks she can reach the ball, even though she is the smallest Teletubby of all. She borrows Tinky Winky's bag, spins it around, and releases it. The bag hits the ball and it falls out of the tree. Laa Laa is overjoyed to have her ball back when she is happy and feels better, Tinky Winky gets his bag back and the Teletubbies and the narrator say: 'Clever Po!' Then suddenly, The Magic Windmill starts spinning and the Teletubbies run off to watch The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear dance in gazebo once. After that, the camera fades to The Magic Windmill stops spinning, and Tubby Bye-Bye sequence takes place. Trivia * In the Scene where Po plays at the Control Panel, there are four coloured hands where the Tubby Sponges would be and some different lights in the middle of the Control Panel. * When the Teletubbies go and watch the Three Ships, the Baby Sun scene is missing. * In US Version, After the TV Reciever Event, it has the Running Away Dance and the next segment, same in Naughty Cloud. * A fade is used after UK and US The Three Ships and The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear Magical Event The fade transitions to the Magic Windmill about to stop spinning. * This is the first time that Noo Noo, Laa Laa and Dipsy laugh at Tubby Bed for Episode. The second time was Clogs In The Laa-Laa's Indoor Walk. * Dipsy was the "Boo!" Shouter UK Version. Laa Laa was the "Boo!" Shouter US Version. * Laa Laa was the missing teletubby UK Version. Po was the missing teletubby US Version. * This is the first episode where Laa-Laa says 'Bibblycheese!'. * Teletubbies make noisy footsteps, Po marches, Laa Laa jumps, Dipsy skips and Tinky Winky has Tubby Custard (Leaves.) Goofs * Tinky Winky would have actually been able to get Laa-Laa's ball out of the tree as he is 10 feet tall and the ball was actually in Tinky Winky's reach as he almost touched it.